


Holding on to you

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG FICS [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: A song fic for holding on to you





	Holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! You wanted it, but it’s probably sucky

Tyler woke in the middle of the night, panting, covered in sweat. He’d just had the worst nightmare, a dream about losing Josh. He looked over at the man he loved so much, sleeping soundly. He urged to stroke his hair, to kiss his lips. But he didn’t want to wake him up. So instead he chose to get out of bed and find his song pad. He had a song that he’d been working on, but couldn’t find a second verse. The nightmare had given him a few ideas. He sat at the kitchen table for a good hour, scribbling down lyrics and crossing out the ones he didn’t like. By the time he was finished, he had a few good ones. He’d scribbled down ‘remember that moment, you know exactly where you’re going but the next moment before you know it time is slowing and it’s frozen still’

He was pleased with them, and he chose to go back to bed to try and catch up on some more sleep.

An hour later, he woke again, still plagued by the awful nightmares. This time he had managed to wake Josh too. He had seen all kinds of things in his dreams, but the worst had been Josh hurling himself off of a window sill. “Hey, baby, you okay?” Josh rubs his arm gently. “Yeah, need my notebook!” Tyler gasps, he has lyrics ready in his head. He races to get it and grabs a pen. He writes quickly and messily, but he likes the end result.

‘And the window sill looks really nice, right? You think twice about your life, it probably happens at night, right? Fight it, take the pain ignite it, tie a noose around your mind, loose enough to breathe, fine, and tie it to a tree tell it “you belong to me, this ain’t a noose it is a leash and I have news for you, you must obey me!’ 

Josh peers over his shoulder, reading the lyrics. “Jesus, must’ve been some dream to come up with these lyrics, they’re real good.” He gently massages Tyler’s shoulders. “Mmm, that feels good.” Tyler sighs. “Mm, if we weren’t good Christians that believed in our faith, I’d fuck you right here on the table.” Tyler hums in response. “Not today. I need to finish this song.” Josh nods and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Well, I need some breakfast.” He heads to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

They’re in the car when the next lyric comes to him. He writes the chorus into the notebook, then the lines, ‘entertain my faith’. He likes it. He wants people to see that he can rap and not spew all this shit about sex and drugs. He hates the way that people can listen to that crap and think it has a good message. That’s where the next lyrics come from. ‘Lean with it, rock with it, when we gonna stop with, the lyrics that mean nothing we were gifted with thought, is it time to move our feet to an introspective beat it ain’t the speakers that bump hearts, it’s the hearts that make the beat!’ He adds the final chorus and finishes the song.

Later that night, he hands the book to Josh, who is mind blown. “So, want to tell me where the second verse came from?” And Tyler tells him. As he talks, he relives the dreams he had.

Josh had been distracted the whole night, and Tyler had noticed. “Josh, baby, come to bed. Come away from the window, you’ll catch a cold.” Josh crawls into bed and snuggles up to Tyler. In the dream, they both fall asleep, but Tyler wakes up cold in the middle of the night. He looks over at the window and nearly faints when he sees josh getting ready to jump. “Josh, please, no. I nearly lost you once, I can’t lose you again. Please come down.” He begs as he moves towards his love. “I’m sorry Tyler. I love you.” Josh says, and lurches cowards and out of the third floor window. Tyler screams.

“I can see where the lyrics came from now. And really, I love them. They’re great.” Josh says, kissing Tyler softly. “And you don’t have to worry about me now, I’m better.” They fall asleep cuddled together.

——

When the clique found out about Josh’s mental health problems, they reacted with love. They supported him, and Tyler couldn’t be more proud of them if he tried. Josh came out of his shell and talked at concerts, and fans were encouraged by him. They decided that they would forget about any of Josh’s issues though, and decide to focus their next album on Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what do you people think of tomatoes?


End file.
